Think of Me
by IchigoKokoro93
Summary: Yami is gone and Yugi is falling apart. Right when everything appears to be out of control, he hears a song that helps him through everything, and brings a special surprise. Slight hints YamiXYugi, but it may grow as chapters go on.
1. Chapter 1

Think Of me

I got this idea for a fanfic when I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD. The song fits him perfectly. I really wanted to make a video with this song, and the other songs, but I don't have a moviemake, so all I have is this fic. Anyway, on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Tied Together With a Smile by Taylor Swift. Duh.

Chapter 1: Honor, Letters, and Music

Yugi gasped as a glass bowl shattered and cut his bear feet, making his feet bleed like an exploded soda. He fell back as dizziness overwhelmed him. There were only a few crimson colored things that he hated, and blood was one of them. His Grandpa raced in the second he heard the shatter that pierced his elderly ears.

He was in the middle of the kitchen, attempting to transport bowls to the cabinet where they went. The kitchen was nearly clean, until the blood from Yugi's foot snuck onto the marble tile. Yugi glared at the mess in disapproval. "How could I? I really messed up now. That's all I seem to be doing lately. Better clean this up; it's a dishonor to cause such a mess."

The skinny boy tried to stand, but his feet restricted it. If only Yami were here. He'd help him, only after asking weather or not Yugi was alright. That boy was kind weather or not Yugi was alright. That boy was Yugi's only true friend, as he found out quickly after the ceremonial battle.

After several days passed, the gang quit inviting him to group activities. One week later, he finally got the courage to ask them why.

"Why? What do you mean 'why'?" Jounochi mocked him. "You're a wimp Yugi- choki. The only reason I didn't get rid of you sooner, was because of Yami. Now he was cool, but the consequences of doing anything to you with him around weren't worth it. I won't lie, Yami really liked you, but I still can't figure out why."

The rest of the gang found them behind the school, the very place where Yugi had gotten beaten up to protect Jounochi. "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you, any of you. I have really dishonored all of you, and for that, death is too kind and quick of a punishment."

Honda and Anzu smirked like a cat that stood on the verge of catching its prey. They didn't need to be told twice, or even a third time. Yugi turned his head so that he stared at the ground. For a short time, he was in love with Anzu-chan, as he called her. That came to a screeching stop when it was obvious that she was too good for him. He didn't deserve anyone's love.

The crew smirked as they began to hit him like a heavy bag. No one heard his desperate cries during the blows. It was rush hour after all, and they had more important things to do than help a kid like him.

He lay still on the marble tile floor. The memory haunted him, and there was no way of getting it out. Perhaps the beatings he had received had an impact on how he dealt with blood. No matter the reason, his trait was dishonorable. It had to be taken out of him if he wanted a respected family one day.

The only thing Yugi had left was Rebecca. After Yami had left, he had agreed on going out on a date with her. Ever since then, their relationship grew until they were sure it couldn't get any bigger at their age.

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when his Grandfather rushed in. "Yugi-kun. I heard a crash and- Oh Ra! What happened to your feet?" He asked before noticing the broken bowl. "It's alright my boy." As Yugi was gathered up by his Grandfather, his heart's fragments took over and he had an emotional breakdown.

He was shocked to find that his Grandfather didn't leave, but tried to comfort him. "I know everything's hard. With Yami gone and all, it must be hard." He broke his embrace to look Yugi in the eyes. "What you must understand, is that you are not at fault for anything going on."

"I just wanted to be good enough for my friends, was that so much to ask?" he choked. "Why do I have to be so dishonorable?"

Yugi's Grandpa guided him to a chair so that he could sit down. "That's not true my boy, you are one of the most honorable boys in the world," he reassured. Nothing anyone said would comfort him now, not during his mental hurricane.

"But why did my friends leave? I tried to be good enough for them. I screwed that up also." His grandfather stood speechless. The group he hung out with crushed him like a peanut shell. He kept thinking of how he should have seen this set up, of how foolish he had been to give them the chance.

It was too late now, and Yugi's spirit was broken like a work of glass. Picking up every single piece was close to impossible. He walked strait to the sink, and soaked a white dish rag. "Dab this on your cuts and go upstairs to rest. You refuse to show it, but you are exhausted."

Yugi nodded, walking out of the kitchen and to the right. His grandfather was right, he needed to rest. He opened the yellow door to his bear room quietly. It had been stripped of all its posters and wall hangings when Yami left. His friends did that because they saw him unworthy of such an honor as considering the room his.

His head throbbed with memories of them. He ran to his bed and thrust himself onto the foamy mattress. If only he could see Yami one more time, he would apologize for burdening him for so many years. He turned his gaze to the black radio that lay on his nightstand.

On instinct, he switched it on. The artist playing was a girl in America who captured the hearts of many teenagers around the world. He raised the volume slightly out of curiosity, only to gasp at the lyrics. It was as if she were writing him a song.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay..._

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go.. and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby_

He broke down once more as the song came to a close, burying his face into his pillow. As if on cue, a sharp gasp crept out of a deep, concerned voice. "Yugi! I'm here now!" Before he could turn around, a pair of muscular arms encircled him. Yugi looked up to find his Yami gazing down on him. "No more tears."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Think of Me

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, those words is what drives me to stay up and actually write this late at night! So, here is chapter 2. It's obvious that I don't own Yugioh, or any of the songs in the fan fiction.

Chapter 2: Memories Part 1

"No more tears."

Yami lifted his hand to rub Yugi's cheek, wiping away the salty tears. The two boys spent the next five minutes utterly speechless, and in Yugi's case, still trying to fight back the forceful sobs. "Ya-yami-kun." His voice was still horse, and all he could bring himself to do was choke his name, causing his look-alike give him an amicable smile.

He continued to run his tender hand over Yugi's milky face, hoping to relax him before questioning the violet bruise on his eye. Though he had a vague idea of what happened, he needed to hear the story from his light. No more words were spoken for another few seconds, and then Yami remembered the delectable news he had for Yugi. "Calm down my light, I am here to stay. Osiris acknowledged how much I missed you, and he let me come back."

_**He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."**_

For the first time in five months Yugi's eyes widened with pleasure rather than consternation. He was joyful once again. "Oh Yami-kun, you missed me that much?" he asked, and in that moment all of his troubles left his head like a dog who found his bone. His head involuntarily sank into Yami's strong chest.

Yami nodded, feeling unexplainably content. A feeling that returning back home couldn't even bring. While his head became a pillow for the young boy, his heart became a melting chocolate bar. The difference was that his melting was almost desirable. No matter how much time passed in the afterlife, he couldn't get the boy off of his flooded mind.

"Yes aibou, I missed you that much. I wish I hadn't left, this would have never happened to you," he pointed to the scars and gashes on his exposed arms, as well as his face. "Tell me who did it." His tone changed from calm to demanding. No one hurt Yugi and got away with it, not when he was on earth, nor while he wasn't. Even if it took another millennia, he would find those guilty and punish them dearly.

For a minute Yugi remained mute, he didn't want to ruin the Pharaoh's relationship with his 'friends'. Just because he didn't hang out with them anymore didn't mean Yami couldn't. "It's alright; just tell me, I vow not to be angered with you. I need to know."

"Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu," He said dubiously. Yami placed a comforting hand on Yugi's right shoulder. It was evident that he was concerned. "Don't worry about it though, if people like them got this angry, then I must really deserve it." Yami held Yugi like a lifeline that would slip away any second.

"Aibou, its not you, it's them; they are the ones with problems. They abandoned a hospitable person, and that's their issue," He reassure in Yugi's ear. The two boys remained tangled up in one another as Yami continued to tell the boy comforting things, careful not to spill his deepest secret. What would Yugi say if he told him? He'd probably lie so he wouldn't hurt Yami.

That would be pleasant, a lifetime supply of fear of his only true friend. It was a real shame that he, the pharaoh, could not muster out the three razor-sharp words. The words that became a samurai's blade in his head, piercing through even his heaviest thoughts. Words that even he, the pharaoh, would cower down to in surrender. It was the phrase that could also be the greatest savior.

_**Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back roads at night**_

He began to feel a wave of guilt overcome him. Yugi would be more likely to love him back if he didn't abandon the boy like he had. If he had known that he was going just to come back, he would have never left at all. Then Yugi wouldn't be so traumatized. Everything would have been better.

Until he left, everything seemed to be perfect. Going on seemed better then it actually was. He had spent so much time with his hikari, that the idea of them separating never crossed his mind. It wasn't until he actually got there that he realized how much he truly had.

_**And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**_

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes with awe. Finally someone had listened to him without leaving him or hitting him afterward. It was hard to imagine that someone actually thought of _him_ among everyone else in the world. Especially someone who worked so hard to rest his spirit in the afterlife; it didn't seem possible.

"Yami-kun, I had no idea you liked me so much," He stammered. "Thank you." Yami rubbed his light's back soothingly, hoping that he would fall asleep soon. Judging the dark circles beneath his eyes, it had been a long time since he had a decent night's sleep. Yugi let himself relax against Yami, while his eyes eventually slammed shut.

_**But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake**_

When Yugi laid there in his arms Yami was reminded immediately of the duel with Pegasus, the first time they had a one-on-one conversation. Yugi claimed to have an idea concerning his mind-reading ability. Of course, Yugi was correct as always. His invincible courage and kindness was almost enough to give him a heart attack; at least, it was in their situation.

He was convinced that he had to help, even though the realm they were suddenly playing in had a heavy impact on him. The weakness that swollen dome caused him stood as insignificant as a rock that day. His only concern was rescuing his grandfather.

Yami still tensed up when he thought of how he let Yugi take it too far. Yugi pushed himself to attack, before collapsing right in front of Yami's eyes. The horrifying part was when he wouldn't wake up no matter how loud he called for him. Though he didn't mean to, he alarmed Yugi when he tensed up.

"Yami-kun, what's wrong?" He asked innocently, holding pure concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing Aibou. Just remembering the first time we met face to face," He told Yugi. "The thought of something like that happening again is just frightening."

"That won't happen again, don't even worry about that," He comforted. It would have been easy to believe if it didn't appear to have happened more then once. But his appearance made it self-evident that he spent a countless number of hours on the bitter concrete. From the emotions he got from Yugi's face, he didn't have anyone to help him up either.

Instead of telling all of that, he smiled vehemently once again, and told him, "You bet they won't, I'll kill anyone who dares to harm you." Yugi fit himself in Yami's arms snugly once more before letting sleep drag him off like a prisoner.

_**When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans**_

_**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**_

_**To be continued…**_

**Authors Note: I heard the song Tim Mcgraw by Taylor Swift right after I saw the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. What happened was I was upset so I turned on the radio and heard it play on a country station. As I listened I thought to myself, Oh my God! That is their song, no question about it. At first I wanted to make a video, but I didn't have a movie maker. It wasn't until recently that I decided to make a songfic with the idea. I know I didn't finish the song, and the rest of it won't continue until Memories part two. The reason is, I wanted to do the next chapter before continuing. It just worked out that way, anyway R&R.**


End file.
